campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ginny Watson
Ginny Watson Daughter of Mercury Member of the Fifth Cohort (This Character Belongs to Legend1eel) History Effie and Ginny Watson were born on the 16th November, 1997 to Lauryn Watson and Mercury, in LA. Mercury and Lauryn met at a theatre, even gods need to take a break sometimes. They were on the same row, and after a one-night stand, the twins were born. Lauryn suffered from depression, and didn't take care of the children very well. They were abused, both physically and mentally, until when they were four, Social Services found out. Effie and Ginny were taken into care, where they were treated better, but not much. With many children to take care of, Effie and Ginny were not their top priority. They were sent to the local primary school, where they were bullied because they were in care. Effie started to fight back, but Ginny came home covered in bruises and scratches almost everyday. As they grew up, Effie continuly got excluded and eventually expelled. It was the day of Effie's fifth expulsion, aged thirteen, that both girls were attacked by a harpy. Luckily, a wolf that was scouting nearby, one of Lupa's wolves, killed it and explained all about demigods to the girls. They went to the Wolf House and trained for two years, then travelled to camp, where they were claimed by Mercury, and joined a cohort. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Ginny is quiet and shy to new people, but is loud, funny and mad around her friends and family. She hates being the leader and takes orders well. Ginny is loyal to her friends and family, espesecialy Effie, she would die for them. She also loves technology and working on computers/laptops. WIP WIP WIP WIP Appearance Appearance Ginny has platinum blonde hair, streaked with all the colours of the rainbow. Her eyes are a flawless blue colour, ice-blue. She is 5'5" tall, and slim. Her style is casual, jeans, tank tops, anything she is comfortable with wearing. She often wears colours that compliment her hair and eyes. Ginny also wears lots of make-up. She never really wears much jewellery apart from one simple necklace,that she never takes off. Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers Offensive #Children of Mercury are skilled thieves and are able to disarm an opponent and take their weapon easily. #Children of Mercury have the ability to see each specific hole in another person’s defenses and are proficient at striking them in order to do the most efficient amount of damage. Passive #Children of Mercury have innate reflexes which allows them to fight and dodge quickly. #Children of Mercury are extremely proficient with thrown weapons. Supplementary #Children of Mercury have the inhuman ability to leap great distances at once which this can be used to dodge or attack. #Children of Mercury, while unable to fly, have the ability to glide slowly when they want to do so. #Children of Mercury are extremely athletic and are proficient in dodge-rolls which allows them to avoid physical attacks easily. Rare Cases Only #In rare cases, children of Mercury are gifted with intense speed, making them nearly twice as fast as they normally would be. Traits #Children of Mercury make excellent thieves. #Children of Mercury often have restless spirits and enjoy travelling. #Children of Mercury often do well when competing in athletic contests. #Because Mercury “invented” the Internet, his children are able to use the Internet without drawing any extra attention to themselves from monsters. Pets Pets WIP Weapons/Armour Weapons/Armour WIP StandardCJShield.jpg|Her Standard Imperial Gold Shield from Camp Jupiter StandardCJSword.png|Her Standard Imperial Gold Sword from Camp Jupiter Ancient roman armor.jpg|Her Standard Leather Armour from Camp Jupiter Relationships & Life at Camp Relationships and Life at Camp WIP